


you make me wanna (how deep is your love)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (if you squint), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He loved seeing her blossom. Harry had always been radiant, and it was a pleasant surprise to see her become even more so. She shined like the sun, and Louis marveled every day."Straight up porn.Or, Louis still loves Harry.





	you make me wanna (how deep is your love)

They were spending the night in, tonight, Harry and Louis. Harry pouted at the suggestion, initially, wanting to go out and see a movie. In the end, Louis had her convinced. 

Truthfully, they both had a bit of pent up sexual energy within them, not having touched each other at all. They'd just gotten back from a week long trip to the beach with friends, which was mostly amazing. They were a mere fifteen minute walk away from the shore, all of them having chipped in for a gorgeous Air BnB that should've slept six. Upon arrival, they'd learned that what was meant to be a three bedroom house was actually just one big master with three beds. At least they were queen sized, Louis thought, but that meant that they actually had to behave themselves for the duration of the trip, it being far too late to request a refund.

Plenty of fun was had-- they'd surfed, eaten exotic seafood, gotten spectacular tans, the whole nine. Harry conceded when Louis brought this up, figuring they could go see the movie tomorrow.

Naturally, they settled into the couch and queued up Netflix, sighing at Harry's adamant refusal to watch the last season of Orange is the New Black. It was totally unfair, because Harry wouldn't watch it with him, 'But Poussey!' she often cried out, but would not let him watch it without her. Women.

They mutually decided on watching Masterchef Junior, which they agreed was wildly adorable. Louis leaned into the plush leather as Harry laid her head in his lap, long legs and painted toes stretched out as Louis dutifully played with her hair. 

"Babe." 

"Hm?" Louis stopped petting Harry's head as he answered, twirling a lone curl around his index finger. 

"Do you want kids? Still? I know we've talked about it before, but..." Harry trailed off, worrying her lower lip. They talked it about it plenty, but that was mostly before Harry was so deep into her transition. She worried that Louis may have second thoughts, that he wouldn't want to have a child with someone like her. It made her incredibly insecure.

"Of course I do, what do you mean?" Louis frowned, given that he and Harry had multiple conversations on the topic over and over again. He paused for a moment. "Do you not want kids?" 

"No, no, I do," Harry lifted her head up, shyly moving to the side of Louis, making herself small. She hugged her knees to her chest, staring down at her toes. "I just." She let out a heavy breath.

Louis pulled Harry into his lap, forehead creasing as his brow furrowed. "Harry. I love you. Of course I still want kids with you someday, you goof," he teased, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose. 

Harry, while still a bit apprehensive, felt relieved. "You mean it?" She gazed into his eyes, sensing the genuineness immediately. 

"Mean it, always," he assured her, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. They snogged lazily, Harry's arms wrapped around Louis' neck, Louis' hands resting gently at the dip of Harry's waist. 

Harry moved to lift the shirt over her head, reached behind and unclasping her bra. Littering her chest with kisses, Louis mouthed around one of Harry's sensitive nipples, which have been puffy and pointed ever since she began her hormone treatments. "Bit sore, love," Harry swatted him away. He directed his attention to her neck instead, kissing and nipping at her all over. 

She pulled away from Louis, stepping back to fully strip, starting with her shorts. They left very little to the imagination as is, cutting just below the crease of her arse. She pulled them down slowly to reveal soft blue knickers, her girly bits tucked away. 

Harry didn't hate her dick, per se. But she didn't love it either. Only recently did she feel comfortable letting Louis do these things again, like pull her panties down, take her cock into his fist, his mouth. He palmed himself as she grew in his hand, Harry finally having enough. Harry kneeled in front of him, her cock only a third of the way hard, flopping heavily between her legs, almost brushing against their carpeted floor. 

She stuck a hand inside of his briefs, pulling Louis' dick out, earning a heavy sigh from her boyfriend. She sized it up in her hand, observing it as she jerked him dry, gently, of course. Louis was pretty much average in terms of length, but it was his girth that made Harry's mouth water, made her jaw hang open every time they had sex. 

She hovered over his dick with her mouth teasingly, licking him like a kitten, only giving attention to the head for now. Louis watched her, biting his lip to hold back his moans. Harry made eye contact with him as she started to swallow him, Louis' fists balled tight against the couch. "Fuck."

Harry smiled as she sucked him messily, cheeks hollowing as she bobbed her head. This was her thing, the thing that she knew got Louis off more than anything. He loved fucking her face, and she knew it, so she let him. She suckled at him while keeping her hands to herself, reaching down to smear the bead of precum along her own length. 

Louis' eyes were lidded as he groaned, hips bucking up as he fucked Harry's mouth. Her eyes were closed, and he could feel the vibration of her own moans against his cock, as if she enjoyed it as much as he did.

He gently grabbed her by the hair to get her to stop, to which Harry obliged, not pulling Louis out of her mouth without a few more gentle sucks. Her eyes watered slightly.

As Harry lifted a hand to wipe the tears away, Louis stood up and grabbed it with his own, ushering her to their bedroom.

As soon as they walked into the threshold, Louis produced a condom from their bedside table, Harry coyly slipping it out of his hands to hold onto herself. She tore the packaging carefully as Louis stepped closer, her hand stroking him almost immediately. She pressed a kiss to his tip, licking around the bulbous head teasingly before she took him into her mouth. She suckled at the tip for a bit, never going down too far-- she didn't want Louis to come. Louis cursed under her breath, pulling out of her slick mouth before he felt too much of an urge to thrust forward until he knocked against the back of her throat. "Haz," he whined. 

Harry looked up at him, her eyes giving him that seducing look that they always did. Louis swore that when they were about to fuck, they had a little more of a twinkle amidst the earthy green. She picked the abandoned condom up from the left of her, dutifully peeling the wrapper off with care. She held Louis' dick at the base to steady it, rolling it down until it was fully sheathed. Louis pinched the tip himself, fetching the lube to slick his own length.

While he was busy, Harry crawled fully onto the bed, leaning back on her elbows. She took the bottle of lube that Louis' discarded and drizzled a bit on the pad of her index and middle fingers. She turned around facing the headboard, leaning forward to prop her arse in the air. She reached behind, delicately circling her puckered hole before easing them inside herself. 

Lustfully, Louis watched as Harry finger fucked herself. Harry had always talked about getting acrylics, something about a coffin shape, but Louis guesses this is why she never did, opting to keep them short. In that moment, he found himself grateful. 

He inched onto the bed, thinking about taking her this way-- from the back, so he could set his sights on such a spectacular view (her arse), but thought better of it. 

"Wanna see your face," Louis murmured. Missionary was truly his favorite. He mandhandled her into position, spreading her legs apart as she dutifully held the back of her knees. 

He took the time to admire her. He placed a welcome palm on her left breast, massaging it gently. "Beautiful," he murmured, dipping down to press open kisses to her collarbone.

The human body really amazed him sometimes.

Louis watched Harry's slow changes over the years-- he way what was once her strong, arrogant cock (while still just as thick) stopped boasting, never too ostentatious. Her bits were noticeably smaller when not aroused. Harry, while static about these changes, didn't experience much of an improvement in the tucking category (she was a grower anyway). The rounding her face, her sharp jawline now a more gentle curve. Her chest going from nothing to something over time. Her plush red lips became plumper, softer, as did her arse and thighs. Louis loved them very much. Stretchmarks littered the soft jut of her hips, all the way down to the curves of her arse, at first an angry and harsh red, which soon softened into a milky silver. Louis loved them, too. Her dusty pink bollocks remained more or less the same, drawn tight against her. Her orgasms were twice as intense. Louis found himself bringing her to orgasm more than once more often than not. 

He loved seeing her blossom. Harry had always been radiant, and it was a pleasant surprise to see her become even more so. She shined like the sun, and Louis marveled every day.

Harry smiled shyly, laughing breathlessly as she noticed him noticing her. "Thanks? I grew them m'self, you know. I'm quite proud of them." She moved the hand that wasn't cupping her bollocks up and out of the way to her chest, holding on to Louis' hand lightly. When Harry was first starting to transition, she didn't have much hope for her poor breasts. She counted herself lucky if she could fit into any A-cup bra at all, and here she was-- two years of hormone replacement therapy later, nicely filling into a B-cup. Quite satisfied, she never gave implants a second thought. 

While she was considering this, Louis had pushed into her slowly, her breath getting caught in her throat as a result. No matter how many times they did this, the first few inches always hurt. And the next few inches were always painfully good, especially at this angle. Harry moaned as her cock fattened up gently underneath her own grip, sighing softly. She let go, her cock bobbed slightly as Harry tried to work her hips in languid figure eights, getting used to Louis' length.

The female orgasm was amazing, something Harry never expected. It was a totally different experience. It was a slow build, starting in her abdomen, slowly growing until it affected every part of her senses. Her chest flushed, thigh muscles tightened, toes curled. Even after overtaking her once, it didn't always stop. Sometimes, she wanted to feel it again and again until it completely washed over her, her heartbeat settling slowly.

It was more emotional for her. Six months after HRT, she often cried during sex-- Louis kissing her tears away, their hands clasped together as he rocked into her. She wasn't sure if it was euphoria from starting to feel comfortable in her own skin, or because in those moments, she knew that Louis was still in love with her. It was probably both. 

They fucked diligently. Louis knew what Harry liked, slow, sensual at first, just enough to warm her up. Her body was different, now. Arousal for her was a game of patience, of dedication. A sport of love. 

Sweat populated at Harry's temples and Louis' hairline as they moved together, stopping for deep kisses on the mouth the entire way through. Harry's soft noises bounced off the walls, guttural moans being ripped from her throat with every stroke. "That's it, that's it angel, come for me," Louis encouraged her, two hands holding her at the waist, practically holding her down to the mattress. 

Harry loved it. Sex was something she looked forward to, now. She was in a much better place mentally and emotionally, which both cascaded down onto how she felt about herself physically. Over the past year or so, Harry truly felt desirable, embracing her identity as a sexual being.

"Oh, fuck, I'm coming," Harry moaned breathily, the slight bass in her voice that she had mostly trained away coming back in the moment. Her chest heaved and her cheeks were ruddy, long, wispy lashes fanning them. "Oh, god." Sticky white ropes drooled from her slit, pooling on her own stomach. Though she ejaculated much less fluid these days, it still teased its way near her pierced bellybutton. She squeezed her legs nearer together, feeling almost too overstimulated as Louis continued to fuck her through her orgasm as he chased his own.

"You're so fucking sexy, Harry, damn." He loved her. Harry was his woman, and he loved her so fucking much. Seeing her come was almost his favorite part of this. Their sheer proximity, being able to feel each other's breath, the gentle and not so gentle touches that they shared. Harry fell apart on his dick every time, and it made him surge with both pride and admiration all at once. He loved that he could affect her like this, and that she affected him, too.

Louis leaned forward, folding Harry in half at an almost impossible angle as he flattened their chests together. Placing his palms on the headboard to steady himself, he hooked his chin over her shoulder, whispering gentle affirmations into her neck as he was on the brink of coming, too. "Babe, you feel so good, so good for me... So tight, always, my love, you're so good," the words fell from his lips like honey. 

Harry's legs wrapped around Louis' waist at this, her nimble, crimson polished fingertips massaging the soft baby hair at Louis' nape. She knew that Louis was coming when his thrusts became more choppy, when they seemed to speed up and slow down at alternating intervals. He pushed impossibly deep into her, earning a whine from Harry's lips as Louis shuddered, coming into the condom.

Harry closed her eyes as he pressed open mouth kisses all over her, sweet praises ringing in her ear. They laid there for a moment until it became too uncomfortable, sticky cum gluing the two of them together, paired with a burning in between her legs. "Lou," she reminded him softly, to which she got the hint. He pulled himself off of her and withdrew himself slowly, earning a wince from Harry the entire way through. 

He rolled over to his side as he slid the condom off of himself, leaning over the mattress as he tied it off and discarded it into the bin. Harry followed suit, turning onto her side, avoiding the wet spot in the middle. Returning his attention to Harry, Louis pulled her hand into his, squeezing it before lifting it up to his mouth, peppering it with gentle kisses. "Love you."

Harry's shy grin took over her entire face, cheeks dimpling as she laid there under the watchful gaze of the love of her life. "Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope this was okay. This is the first thing I've written in a long time. This is also not beta'd whatsoever. Feel free to leave constructive criticism via the comments.


End file.
